


Silhouette

by reachingforthestardust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Script Format, bc i wrote this when i was 13 and 'edgy', but i'm publishing it for posterity, but the character is very much still in the fic and uh, i can't say alive tho..., please keep in mind that i had no idea how scripts work and tbh still don't, so i know it says major character death, well 'sentient' fits the situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachingforthestardust/pseuds/reachingforthestardust
Summary: Another man appears out of thin air. It’s a ghost, DEAN WINCHESTER, in his early thirties. He stands facing CASTIEL.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Silhouette

  1. Fade in



LONG SHOT of a man, CASTIEL, age 35, who stands facing an empty road. It’s dark and a cold wind whips his hair into a mess. Behind him is the darkened window of a coffee shop. A lone lamppost down the street is the only light. It FLICKERS. CLOSE UP on CASTIEL, who stares into the distance.

CASTIEL

This… was not my intention. It was not supposed to end like this.

Another man appears out of thin air. It’s a ghost, DEAN WINCHESTER, in his early thirties. He stands facing CASTIEL.

DEAN

You were expecting me, I take it.

CASTIEL

(Smiling sadly)

I know – knew you well, after all.

DEAN disappears from sight as suddenly as he appeared, and CASTIEL pulls his coat tighter. The lone light down the street goes out, and only vague shapes and shadows can be seen in the faint light of the full moon.

CASTIEL

Dean?

DEAN

(Distorted and from all sides)

Did it become knew after I died, or was it only after you found my memory box?

CASTIEL

(Calmly, glancing around to find Dean)

After you died-- Prior to that I still had hope for your soul. I see now that I was mistaken.

DEAN does not reply, but appears behind Castiel, who doesn’t notice his presence. The opening chords of ZOMBIE by the Cranberries are heard, and CASTIEL pulls out his phone. A CLOSE UP reveals that “Dean” is calling. CASTIEL rejects the call as the MOON DISAPPEARS BEHIND CLOUDS.

DEAN

(Whispers into CASTIEL’s ear)

How rude.

CASTIEL is startled and falls into the road. DEAN vanishes again as CASTIEL rolls onto his back and props himself up onto his elbows. He stares at where DEAN had been. Moonlight breaks free from the clouds and CASTIEL’s face glows, looking eerily similar to DEAN’s ghostly complexion. MID SHOT of Castiel, who appears to be in shock.

DEAN

(Distorted, from all sides)

Catch me if you dare.

ZOOM on CASTIEL’s face. Fade to black.

  1. Blur in.



CASTIEL and DEAN walk briskly down a street, hands in pockets and avoiding each other’s eyes. They're tense-- it’s clear that they’re having an argument.

CASTIEL

What is it exactly that you don’t understand?

DEAN

Uh, maybe the bit where you’re being a complete idiot? I honestly didn’t realise how big a fool you are.

CASTIEL

I’m not a fool, you know that.

The pair come to halt, facing each other. Various pedestrians give them a wide berth, casting them both wary glances-- two tall men having it out in public isn’t something people want to get in the middle of. DEAN throws his arms up in frustration.

DEAN

I thought I did.

(then) I’m just trying to look out for you, man.

CASTIEL

I’m not a child, Dean. You don’t need to coddle me.

DEAN

Has it occurred to you that maybe I want to? That maybe I care about you? Looking out for each other is what people do for each other, they actually give a shit about the ones they care about.

DEAN’s words don’t have the desired reaction, CASTIEL turning away in annoyance. DEAN grabs him and forces him to meet his eyes.

CASTIEL

So why is it that you don’t want me to look out for you?

DEAN

That’s-- That’s different.

CASTIEL

How? Please, enlighten me. Tell me all about this pedestal it appears that you’ve put me on. I'm not an angel now, there’s no need to worship me.

DEAN glares at him before walking away. Exasperated, CASTIEL follows him with the attitude of a fed-up parent. Dealing with DEAN is always trying.

CASTIEL

I’m not going to let you run away from this.

DEAN

Go make your deal. It’s your life anyway. No reason why I should care.

CASTIEL

Ah, finally a reaction from the famous Dean Winchester! It’s a miracle!

DEAN

Could you be a little more sarcastic Cas? I really think you’re lacking a bit in effort.

CASTIEL sighs, patience finally worn thin. He grabs DEAN and drags him out of the public view, into an alley. CASTIEL shoves DEAN roughly against a wall. He’s furious now, like DEAN wanted, although DEAN is starting to regret that particular idea.

CASTIEL

What’s really the issue here, Dean? What is it that you’re so afraid of?

DEAN

Oh, nothing, just the fact that my best friend is going to sell his soul like no one gives a shit about him.

CASTIEL looks angrier, if possible, and he steps forward, firmly inserting himself into DEAN’s personal space.

CASTIEL

Maybe if someone would actually tell me that they cared, I wouldn’t be doing this.

DEAN

(Dropping all pretences)

What do you want from me?

CASTIEL

What do **you** want from **me**?

Cut to black.


End file.
